


The Thirteenth House

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: love_bingo, Community: wintercompanion, M/M, Religious Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack should have learned from his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thirteenth House

This was not the first time Captain Jack Harkness had found himself frog marched before the head clergyman of a planet by two Priests First Class. The last time he recalled that happening was about five years ago on Logos. The two attending Priests had been Father Ephraim and Father Shadrach, both had been _very_ agreeable for his release when Jack hinted that he was able to bend his legs behind his ears. 

And Jack was pretty sure that Logos was not the first time either.

The key different between this place and Logos was that the latter was more a freethinking satellite. It was a bit like America in the 1970s except everyone participated in love-ins, public nudity and taking copious amounts of drugs. The occupying military was severally frowned upon by the local population. In fact, the clerics of the army embraced the Logos free love. So Jack's escape wasn't really all that hard.

But now Jack was on Darkening Moon. Unlike Logos, Darkening Moon was ultra conservative and was home to this region's largest military order. The population was restricted to members of the organization. The other people allowed on Darkening Moon were visiting military personal and the rare dignitary. Darkening Moon was one of the universe's best kept secrets.

Imagine the surprise of twenty Priests as they were routinely patrolling along the beach to see a man _flamboyantly_ dressed wearing a million quid smile materialize out of thin air and without the proper clearance. 

The Priests propelled Jack forward through the main door of a building and into a foyer, forcing him to kneel on the floor. The Captain briefly took in his surroundings as much as he could. Gun racks and crucifixes decorated the stark white walls. In front of him was a large archway to enter the holy sanctuary filled with pews and a pulpit. The archway itself was entirely decorated with ornate wooden cravings, the story of the Bible from Adam and Eve all the way to the rapture. Above the archway read _Ad maiorem Dei gloriam_. 

Three men, Archbishop, Bishop, and a Deacon Jack noted, entered the foyer from a hidden door that had been disguised with the wall clutter. Jack tried to hide his smirk. 

The two higher ranking men didn't try to hide their status. The Archbishop was all about the miter and crozier. Obviously he hadn't seen that much combat. The Bishop was in the traditional military camouflage uniform similar to what his clerics wore; his rank easily known from the stripes on his breast and arm, and the imposing demeanor he held over his soldiers. 

The Deacon had been harder to pinpoint. His entire body from head to toe was hidden in brown cloth. Not even his eyes were visible. Only reason Jack could tell that the third man was a Deacon at all was because of the sash draped across his body. 

Strange.

Jack grunted as one of the Priests First Class pulled his head back by the roots of his short hair. The Archbishop stepped forward and grimaced down at the immortal. "Name?"

"Captain Jack Harkness. Is this how you treat all of your visitors?" Jack asked pleasantly.

"There's no Captain Harkness registered with any unit, Sir," one of the Priest piped up. "He hasn't any ID or clearance on him either."

The Archbishop nodded. "Thank you Father Malachi. You and Father Simon shall be reward. However, you, _Captain_ , are no friend to the Thirteenth House of Darkening Moon," the Archbishop's voice was soothing and calm, it was like he was giving a mass instead of talking to a prisoner. "You call yourself Captain but wear civilian garb. I must assume that you are a spy; a rather poor one at that. We're rather busy here, so we're going to make this quick. Father Apollos?"

The Bishop marched forward retrieving a gun from a side holster, took the safety off and pointed it straight at Jack's head.

"Well," Jack laughed. "This should be fun."

He closed his eyes and readied himself for the exploding pain, for death once more.

Instead he heard quickening footsteps and the rustle of fabric.

"John? What is the meaning of this?"

Jack opened his eyes to see that his view was obstructed by the towering figure of the Deacon, guarding him from the Bishop's perfect line-of-sight. 

"You shan't kill him," the Deacon commanded. This only made Father Apollos put the safety on his gun and stealth it away. The Priests, Fathers Simon and Malachi stood taller as well. "You will not harm him because he's my friend."

John removed his hood and truly gazed upon Jack for the first time. He was pale with a child-like smile and wild brown hair. But it was his eyes that gave him away.

"Doctor?" 

The Doctor grinned madly, holding out one hand for Jack to grasp. When he does, the touch is electrifying, a spark between them that hasn't been felt in years. The Time Lord hoisted Jack to his feet and pulled him close, whispering in his ear, "Geronimo."

And they ran.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Summer Holidays Round 5](http://wintercompanion.livejournal.com/tag/challenge%3A%20summer%20holidays%205) at [wintercompanion](http://wintercompanion.livejournal.com). Betaed by [crazycatt71](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71).


End file.
